Question: The perimeter of a square is $24$ centimeters. How long is each side?
$\text{? cm}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. $ {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} = 24\text{ cm} $ $ {6} + {6} + {6} + {6} = 24\text{ cm} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $6$ centimeters long.